


Oh Brother

by ExyEimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Series: All in the Family [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Natasha Malcolm-Wesninski, Neil gets a sister, OFC - Freeform, i def forgot Lola's last name omg, light stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/ExyEimi
Summary: Nathan kept secrets from Mary, and the result shows up in Wymack's office claiming to be Neil's sister.





	Oh Brother

Wymack held him back after practice, so naturally Andrew was lurking nearby.  Looking uncomfortable, Wymack rubbed at the back of his neck with one inked arm and shuffled his feet.  It was unusual for the grumpy coach to be so speechless, and Neil shifted his weight, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong to incite such discomfort.  

“You have a guest,” Wymack said finally.  “She’s in my office, waiting for you.” 

Fear dropped like ice into his stomach.   _ She? _  Lola was dead, his mother was dead, who the  _ fuck _ else could be coming to see him that would make Wymack so uncomfortable?  “Okay,” was all he said. Andrew took up a post against the wall while Wymack settled himself onto one of the couches.  Neil straightened his shoulders and entered the office. 

A brunette woman, apparently not much older than Neil himself, was waiting for him with a bright smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  

“Are you Nathaniel?” she asked.  Neil flinched back violently. She laughed.  “Sorry, Neil now, right?” 

“Who are you?” Neil asked coldly.  The smile widened, became vicious. 

“My name is Natasha,” she said.  “Natasha Malcolm-Wesninski, and I’m your sister.” 

 

*

 

Andrew scowled at Wymack.  “Who is it?” he asked. Wymack rubbed his face.  

“I’m not sure if I believe her,” he started.  “But she claims she’s Neil’s sister.” 

Andrew pushed off the wall and stomped towards the office.  “He’s an only child,” he said, just as the door flew open and expelled a white-faced Neil.  They crashed into one another, and Neil clutched at him for a moment before shoving away from him and fleeing at top speed.  The girl was left standing in the middle of Wymack’s office, grinning cheerfully. “Who the fuck are you?” Andrew demanded. 

“Natasha,” came the easy answer.  “Neil’s long-lost sister, didn’t you talk to your coach?” 

“Bullshit,” Andrew said, and rammed her, slamming her into the desk and knocking papers to the floor.  “Who. The fuck. Are you,” he asked again, slipping a knife free of his armband. The girl didn’t look at all afraid of him, tilting her head to expose her neck for him.  

“You must be Minyard,” she said.  “The psycho one, right? The boyfriend?  I’m surprised he didn’t tell you about Lola.” 

The knife dug in, drawing a thin line of red from the pale skin.  “I know her,” he said. “You still haven’t answered me.”

Behind him, Wymack was bellowing about attempted murder and keeping his knives off the court and Andrew tuned him out, focused entirely on the grinning bitch under him.  

“Well, then you know she was more than just Nathan’s partner-in-crime, right?  I suppose Nathaniel – Neil – is my half-brother, since we have different mothers, but oh, I grew up thinking of him as my brother, so why change now?” 

Nathan and Lola had spawned this crazy bitch.  “Why the fuck did Neil run?” 

Wymack was still yelling, but a quick glance over his shoulder told Andrew that he wasn’t willing to get any closer.  

“He doesn’t like knives,” Natasha told him, and laughed.  Andrew felt the tip of a blade digging into his stomach, and looked down.  Her hand was stained red, gripping a professional-looking knife that was already dripping blood.  

“Call the cops,” Andrew ordered Wymack, and left the laughing bitch on the desk, his feet moving on wings to find Neil.  

 

*

 

Neil ran until he couldn’t, until his vision started turning black and cobwebby at the edges.  He didn’t recognize his surroundings, but he was only interested in getting the hell away from Natasha.  His  _ sister. _  Who apparently took after her mother, considering she’d stabbed him in the side under the guise of giving him a welcoming hug.  Head spinning, Neil ducked into an alley and flopped to the ground behind a dumpster. The wound wasn’t deep, but it was bleeding heavily after his exertion, and he pushed his hand into it to help stop the flow.  

_ “If it wasn’t for your whore mother, my mom would have been Nathan’s wife,” _ she’d said.   _ “She loved him more than Mary did, she was  _ loyal _ , after all. _ ”

Jesus fucking Christ his family was fucked up.  


End file.
